Citizen Status Act 2016
Section 1 - Natives 1) Definition - Natives are nations within the region that are WA Members present. The Founder also qualifies as a Native. 2) Get their votes to count as two 3) Can Expand on the map by 5 provinces 4) Large starting claim 5) Are eligible for SASC or other government positions Section 2 - Residences 1) Definition - Residences are defined as none WA nations but can provide details of their WA nation, and or nations that are unable to join the WA due to a ban and can provide evidence of their ban 2) Can vote 3) Can expand on the map by 3 province 4) Medium to large starting claim 5) Are eligible for SASC or other government positions Section 3 - Foreign Nationals 1) Definition - Foreign Nationals are defined as none WA nations that cannot confirm their WA Status. Or are nations that are unwilling to join the WA. 2) Can't Vote 3) Can expand on the map by 3 province 4) Only get a small starting territory on the map (usually 5 - 7 provinces) 5) Not eligible for SASC or other government positions Section 4 - Visa Nations 1) Definition - Visa Nations are defined as nations operating from another region 2) Can't Vote unless they have a nation who is a Resident or Native 3) Can't expand on the map 3a) The exception to this is if SASC agree to allow the nation in question to expand, in that eventuality, that nation would qualify as either a Resident or a Foreign National. The level of their activity will determine the resident status they will be given, see 3c for titles. 3b) The Chancellor or Founder can overrule this 3c) Visa Resident or Visa Foreign National 4) Visa nations are not eligible for SASC or other government positions Section 5 - Notes 1) It is possible for a person with two or more nations operating in the region to have multiple status within the region. For example, a nation who would be classed as Visa Nation could also have a puppet in the region that might class as a resident or native. In that situation each nation is treated independently but the Owner of both, if able to vote can only vote from one nation. In addition only one nation can expand during the claims period. 2) Please be aware Starting claims are subject as always, to weather there are multiple claims made to the same location 3) Please be aware that all nations can appeal their Citizens Status to SASC Section 6 - Disclaimer 1) All nations are subject to random checks and if found not to be meeting the above conditions, can have their status removed/changed 2) If a nation has their residence changed and they hold a government or SASC position they will have 3 days from the change to comply with the conditions of Residence and/or Natives. Notification will be sent. 3) It is each nations responsibility to make sure their citizen status is correct before any polls start. 4) In order to votes to be counted as valid, half of the combined Natives and Residences of the region must have taken part Category:Legislation